The Third Doctor
It was not too long before the Second Doctor was sentenced to exile on Earth and forced to regenerate. The Third Doctor recovered from regeneration quickly after falling unconscious numerious times and woke up to find himself without the TARDIS and working for U.N.I.T. The Doctor began to work for them alongside Elizabeth Shaw, U.N.I.T scientific advisor, and formed a strong bond towards them, finding it hard to detach. Not too long did Liz stay with the Doctor up until the Inferno project but she decided to go to Cambridge and work. Some many sites say that she did not go to Cambridge but went to work for CERN, a then-at-the-time new organisation but most say she went back to Cambridge. The Doctor had retrieved the TARDIS again after his exile was stated 'not forever' and had concluded. Immediately, the Doctor took off on adventure again. The Doctor and his companions Sarah-Jane, Jo, Mike Yates, Benton, the Brigadier and Liz all ended up sometimes in happiness and some in catastrophe duing the Doctor's adventures. This Doctor encountered the Daleks, Autons, Drashigs, the Omega, two other incarnations of himself, Silurians, alien astronauts, giant maggots and giant spiders, even an entire colony of giant dinosaurs and upright gorillas! Even though that this Doctor was one of the longest travelling, his adventures concluded when he was up against the Great One, a female enormous spider. The radiation was killing him and too exposed so he regenerated in front of Sarah-Jane and the Brigadier. The Almost Third Doctor While the Second Doctor was on Skybase, he almost regenerated when confronted by guards and taking a shot to the head causing severe damage to his skull and frontal lobe. The fall that followed broke his nose, right femur, collarbone and jaw also causing some great spine damage. However, a Shiner DNA injection delayed him from regenerating and put his body in a six-month coma to heal slowly by itself. An Old Friend....or Enemy? Originally called Koschei, the Master was an old friend of the Doctor's. The Master used to play with the Doctor in his boyhood but his main goal that kept him giddy as ever was to murder the Doctor and destroy Earth (or become Earth's god/leader). The Master grew up in the House of Oakdown and was shown the interior of the time vortex where the sound of drums had been implanted in his brain, from that day on they never stopped. The Doctor encountered an older Master who was drawing near a new cycle of regenerations. He encountered him while investigating a nearby town beside a circus. At this particular circus, the Master was working with the mannequin Autons who he wanted to try and destroy the Doctor. After a battle with the Doctor and the Autons, the Master escaped and found himself making the powerful Keller Machine. After this incident, the Master made plans with the Sea Devils after he was free from being imprisoned. The Master started working with Axos but became a prisoner of them and the Doctor trapped him in a figure-of-eight time loop with them. The Master summoned the ancient daemon Azal, who he wanted to help destroy the Doctor who was acting as a sort of wizard for the nearby town. Once again, the Doctor prevented his plots and plans. The Master brought the creature of Krontos to Atlantis, where there he wanted to kill all of the inhabitants. Unfortunately for him, the Doctor succeeded again. The Ogrons started working for the Master, who were upright gorillas fighting against the Draconian race. When the Doctor saw that the Daleks wanted both races destroyed, he immediately took action but once again the Master escaped. It was unknown where the Third Doctor's Master had gotten to but it is known that the Doctor was told by the Gallifreyans to free the Master from the Axos time-loop, the Master was released and for once foiled the Doctor's many plans. The Master soon took the identity of 20th century gangster Duke Dominus but regenerated again, waiting for the Fourth Doctor to fall into an assassination trap. The Master had many victims on his Kill List, sadly one of these victims were David Campbell, Susan, the Doctor's granddaughter's husband whom she stayed on Earth with. Adventures with Liz & Bessie Elizabeth Shaw became the Third Doctor's first companion. She was a scientific advisor of U.N.I.T who had previously studied in Cambridge. The Doctor soon abbreviated her name to 'Liz Shaw'. Liz travelled around with the Doctor in his yellow car, Bessie. Bessie was the Doctor's way of transport without the TARDIS during his exile and he made a strong bond towards her (she was a car though!!). Bessie brought many people aboard her, some of theses people being the Third Doctor, the Seventh Doctor, Sarah-Jane Smith, Jo Grant, Liz Shaw, Mike Yates and Corporal/Sergeant Benton. Liz and the Doctor had only four short travels with Bessie but made them the best out of them. First, encountering the Silurians and a poisonous plague, the Doctor and Liz eventually created a cure and the Brigadier ignited the Silurian base in flames. Next, radiation-dependent ambassadors attack in the form of Mars Probe: 7 astronauts. The Doctor successfully defeated them alongside Liz. Lastly, the Doctor and Liz both witness murders where Slocum, an Inferno project worker, kills another worker and mutates into a feral, demonic creature due to a substance of green slime. Later, the project is abandoned and everyone leaves. The Doctor too leaves but without Liz (although this scene is not shown, it is thought that Liz went back to study in Cambridge). A Third, A Second, A U.N.I.T! The Third Doctor began to work for U.N.I.T as scientific advisor alongside Liz after his exile and regeneration. U.N.I.T had many adventures with the Doctor right up until his seventh incarnation. U.N.I.T helped the Doctor to first of all defeat the Autons and soon after defeat them again. U.N.I.T had great knowledge of the Doctor and knew what he was capable of and the Doctor was a sort of 'prisoner' of U.N.I.T. There were certain limits he could go to. The Brigadier was one of the most best friends of the Doctor. He assigned Mike Yates to go alongside the Doctor in his workings. Mike was also a part of U.N.I.T. Mike and the Doctor went through many adventures from spiders to maggots. The Corporal was also a friend of the Doctor's since his second incarnation alongside the Brigadier and helped them defeat the Yeti, androids and giant maggots. The Doctor now calls the Corporal by his surname Benton. Soon, Corporal Benton became Sergeant Benton. U.N.I.T accompanied the Doctor while he tried to defeat creatures such as Silurians, the Master, the Autons, alien astronauts, the Daleks, Axos and a monster let loose in Atlantis. After the Doctor's five incarnations accompanying the Brigadier, it was finally time to go. Although we did not see the Brigadier leave on television, many guides and rumours tell us that he retired from U.N.I.T to live with his wife, Doris. The Brigadier is very patriotic and has had many girlfriends too! Sergeant Benton was always protective of the Doctor and since he was alongside the Doctor defeating the Yeti, he's been a fine young chap. The Doctor last saw Benton when defeating his android double (Kraal) in his fourth incarnation where as the Doctor last saw Mike when he stopped Buddhists meditating to a giant spider. Over the years and after his seventh incarnation, the Doctor started to fall away from U.N.I.T and not have much contact. It was only in the Doctor's eleventh incarnation that he got the news that Brigadier Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart had died of old age. It is unknown if Benton and Mike have died of old age or moved on through retirement years. The Times with Ms. Grant While on exile, the Doctor was accompanied by the Brigadier. The Brigadier decided to hire somebody else after Liz's departure to help the Doctor. The Brigadier hired Jo Grant to help the Doctor in his workings. Jo was taught how to be a spy by her uncle, this is one of few reasons it was immediately apparent that she loves to be troublesome as the Doctor's assistant. Jo started to help the Doctor first of all defeat the Autons. She discovered that the Autons as well as the Master, were using alien daffodils to poison people. Jo encountered the Master again at the Keller Machine incident but both, the Doctor and Jo, were able to prevent his many plans. Throughout her adventures, Jo gained more self-confidence as an individual and could stand up for herself against alien creatures. Jo visited many planets while with the Doctor such as Skaro, Peladon and Spiridon. It was while encountering giant maggots, that Jo decided to stay on Earth having just got engaged to Eco-warrior, Clifford Jones. As a wedding present, the Doctor gave Jo a Metebelis Three blue crystal, little did he know that this crystal belonged to giant spiders. Jo and Clifford together had a number of children and grandchildren and visited the Amazon as part of their honeymoon. Jo was the first companion to have met all first three incarnations of the Doctor. Apparently, Jo visited Harry Houdini while with the Doctor and had a chat with him! The Doctor & The Journalist After Jo left the Doctor with her spouse, he was all alone again. Not for long. A nosy journalist who was eager and determined to get to the bottom of things, stowed away on the TARDIS while the Doctor was going back in time. Sarah-Jane bumped into the Doctor while out of the TARDIS in the 13th century and that's how the travels begun. Sarah-Jane next encountered dinosaurs in a deserted London town. With the Doctor, she was well able to keep them away. The Doctor and Sarah then landed on Exxilon where they met Marine Space Corps who were looking for a liquid known as Parrinium, a cure for space-plague. The Daleks were also on Exxilon looking for the same substance! The Doctor and Sarah visited Peladon just like him and Jo did but this time the Ice Warriors were back and the Doctor and Sarah teamed up with the miners and ruling class to rebuild Peladon. Finally, the Doctor and Sarah were back with U.N.I.T and the Doctor decided to visit Metebelis Three and found Sarah in captivity. Soon, the Doctor and Sarah were trapped in tight spider-webs. The Doctor escaped and followed the guards with Sarah. Sarah-Jane got successfully back to Earth which was great but for the Doctor, there was something risky still in store that will cost his life.... Goodbye... While having defeated the Great One and escaping Metebelis Three, the Doctor was feeling dizzy. Too much radiation was exposed to his body so when he got back to U.N.I.T he fell to the ground. K'anpo, a small Time-Lord that regenerated that day decided to give some Time-Lord energy to the dying Doctor and this helped immensely. The Third Doctor regenerated with a gold glowing light before him into a different man, a completely different man who would be from then on known as the longest ever Doctor on television and the Fourth Doctor... Quotes & Superstitions/Facts Here are two videos, some quotes and superstitions/facts on the Third Doctor... "Oh, good grief". "Reverse the polarity". "Great Balls of Fire"! "I had to face my fear ... that was more important than jusst going on living". Last Words: "A tear, Sarah Jane? No, don't cry. While there's life, there's...." *The Third Doctor is the first to be shown on television in colour. *He is the first to meet the Master. (although, technically speaking, when the First Doctor was younger he played with the Master in his boyhood, does this mean that the First Doctor is the oldest not the Fourth?!?) *It is thought that for 15 hours regeneration must 'settle in'. Would this mean that before the 15 hours conclude the Third Doctor would still be the Second Doctor but just with a new face?!? *This Doctor is the only known one how to fence. *He is the longest Doctor to work for U.N.I.T. *He is the tallest Doctor (same height as successor!) The Third Doctor appeared in his own series, Dimensions inTime(1993), The Three Doctors(1972), The Five Doctors(1983), The Name of the Doctor(archive footage 2013) and Day of the Doctor(archive footage 2013) Jon Pertwee/ Nicholas Courtney/ Elisabeth Sladen John Devon Roland (Jon) Pertwee was born on July 7, 1919, Chelsea, London, United Kingdom. He first appeared as a very minor role in 1938's A Yank at Oxford and a year later appeared in The Secret Four starring as a rally campaigner. Jon was expelled from the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art for refusing to play the wind a play. Even though, this incident happened, Jon continued on to be a wonderful English actor. In 1970 he took the role off Patrick Troughton as the Doctor and made five seasons. As a child, he was told he'd never become a successful actor due to a partial lisp but look where he is now! Jon fascinated Doctor Who ''viewers as the Third Doctor as a generally authoritive person but later on 20 May, 1996 in Timber Lake, Conneticut, USA he died of a heart attack at 77 years of age. He is the second oldest actor to have played the Doctor, the oldest being Tom Baker (his immediate successor) that is nearing 80 years old. Nicholas Courtney William Nicholas Stone Courtney was born on 16 December, 1929, Cairo Egypt. He spent 18 months duty in the British forces and then joined the Webber Douglas drama school. He spent two years there and then did repertory theatre in Northhampton. He took the role of Alastair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart in ''Doctor Who ''in the year 1967. He was mentioned in the show up to 2011 and played the role brilliantly. He appeared in 109 episodes but sadly died on 22 February, 2011, London, England, UK at age 81. His death was even mentioned in one of the show's episodes starring Matt Smith, ''The Wedding of River Song. Elisabeth Sladen Elisabeth Claira Heath Sladen was born on 1 February, 1946, Liverpool, England UK. She attended drama school for two years and then joined Liverpool theatre. In 1974, Sladen took the role of Sarah-Jane Smith alongside Jon Pertwee. After the exiting of Jon, she teamed up with Tom Baker, the Fourth Doctor. Elisabeth as Sarah was a great character who was easily frightened and annoyed. Sarah could be nosy at times while being in her occupation position of a journalist. Elisabeth unfortunately died on 19 April, 2011, Southall, London, England, UK at age 65. She managed to create three more episodes of her unfinished series, The Sarah Jane Adventures: 2007-2011 before her laying to rest.